Por qué teníamos que ser primos?
by Daniela-Maria
Summary: Maldita sea... ¿Por qué? Porque entre todas las personas que tenía que enamorarse debía ser ella... Porque no otra. Tenía que ser alguien inalcanzable en todo el sentido de la palabra... Resumen y comunicado importante dentro...


Maldita sea... ¿Por qué? Porque entre todas las personas que tenía que enamorarse debía ser ella... Porque no otra. Tenía que ser alguien inalcanzable en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ella tenía novio y se notaba que se quería pero... ¿Por qué? Porque no podía ser más fácil, sabía que ella lo quería, pero no del modo que él deseaba, entre todas las personas porque se enamoró de ella.

¿Por qué se enamoró de su prima?

Esta será la última historia publicada dado que vamos a abandonar la cuenta para siempre.

La persona que esté interesando en quedarse con ella puede comunicarse conmigo por medio de mi Facebook

.

Como mencione este será la última historia que publicaré, si quieren saber más les pido que lean las notas finales, pero igual lean la historia porque era la única manera para llamar su atención para poder regalar mi cuenta -.-

Bueno como sea, espero disfruten la historia porque fue lo último que verá de Daniela-Hoyos.

* * *

**¿Por qué teníamos que ser primos? **

Estaba parado al borde de la calle viendo como ella sonreía, el corazón se le aceleró de manera que pensaba que moriría, hacía más de un año que no la veía, estúpida distancia, como la odiaba. ¿Por qué no podían vivir en la misma ciudad? Oh claro, porque sus padres querían un mejor futuro para él en la capital.

Observo sus ojos verdes brillar de la alegría y analizo su cabello rosado, estaba más largo que el año anterior, trago grueso, estaba nervioso, el corazón estaba latiendo cada vez más rápido. Respiro disimuladamente para calmar sus nervios, no era momento de darse a descubrir.

Cogió su maleta perfectamente arreglada para una semana que estaría en la casa de su abuela, bajo el mismo techo que ella, quito esos pensamientos y se acercó donde su adorada abuela y la abrazo fuertemente, la extraño demasiado, después se paró frente su primo, estrecharon la mano y sonrieron, dando a demostrar que se extrañaron.

Dejo la maleta a un lado y trato de contener el sonrojo al estar parado frente ella, iba a decir algo cuando sintió que un par de brazos rodearon su cuello en un fuerte abrazo y un tierno par de labios se posaban en su mejilla, él por inercia devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza y sonrió, la adoraba de una forma prohibida que tal vez nunca diría.

Te extrañe mucho Sasori- Escucho la dulce voz de su amada, era una melodía para sus oídos- Debes contarme todo lo que haz echo últimamente- Observo esa sonrisa que le dedicaba, era hermosa.

Calma Sakura, apenas llegue, déjame descansar una noche al menos- Le sacó la lengua y contuvo su sonrojo con todas sus fuerzas, él puchero que tenía era hermoso- Mejor dime tú que has hecho últimamente.

Bueno son muchas cosas- Una sonrisa boba se asomó por sus tiernos labios rosas, esa era una mala señal- Pero al menos dime como te fue en el viaje- Sonrió.

Nunca cambias- Sonrió con ternura mientras ella reía con la inocencia que solo ella podía poseer a sus 17 años- Estuvo bien, no me quejo aunque creo que me quede sin trasero por estar mucho tiempo sentado- Se escuchó la risa de su compañera y a él se le contagio.

No te preocupes _"Primo"_ eso luego volverá- Escuchar esa palabra, primo... Fue como una apuñalada en el corazón para él, lo hacía volver a la realidad, lo hacía recapacitar y recordar que nunca tendría oportunidad con ella, estúpida vida, ¿por qué debían ser de la misma familia?- En cambio yo quiero que conozcas a alguien por ser el mejor del mundo- Le sonrió con dulzura, inocente del dolor que él sentía.

Puedo saber de quién se trata- vio a su prima con interés, ella le saco la lengua y supo que no le diría aunque pase el fin del mundo, sería una sorpresa- entiendo, seré paciente- suspiro.

Después de esa pequeña charla Sakura había recibido un mensaje en su celular y se alejó del joven el cual froto sus rojos cabellos con fuerza con su mano derecha, cerró sus ojos cafés con fuerza, estaba frustrado, la tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Sabía que sus deseos de estar con ella desde que era pequeño no sucedería nunca, ella nunca lo verían de la manera que él quiere y la cara reprobatoria de su padre lo sabía.

Su padre por accidente se enteró de sus sentimientos por su prima y desde ese momento él le trata de hacer entrar en razón que eso no se podía pero... Era inevitable no amarla, ella era perfecta en todo el sentido de la palabra, cuantas veces no había querido robarla, tal vez millones, pero no podía porque sabía que ella no lo veía con los mismos ojos.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Eran las dos de la tarde del día siguiente, no sabía porque había accedido acompañarla a ella al parque de su ciudad, se sentía tan extraño. Suspiro y se puso a verla, se veía más arreglada de lo habitual, incluso tenía maquillaje... Algo extraño pasaba y esa cara de emoción viendo una dirección en específico no le daba buena espina, sabía que no le gustaría, lo presentía, pero no se quería ir.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron cual piedra preciosa, dirigió su vista a donde ella la tenía y sintió que todo se le vino abajo. Al frente de él aprecia un joven de la misma edad que ella según podía calcular, era castaño y tenía unos ojos igual cafés pero unas raras marcas en la cara. Un vándalo en su punto de vista. Su corazón se partió, en millones de pedazos cuando vio que ese muchacho y su amada prima se besaron, disimulo lo más que pudo. No se daría a descubrir aun.

Sasori, quiero presentarte a mi novio Kiba- Sakura sonrió, no sabía lo que le provoco oír eso al pelirrojo- Amor, quiero presentarte a mi primo favorito Sasori- Sonrió otra vez.

Mucho gusto Sasori, es bueno conocer a la familia de mi novia- hablo el castaño mientras analizaba al pelirrojo de pies a cabeza, en cada detalle, en cada reacción.

El gusto es mío, por favor cuida bien a Sakura, es alguien muy importante- Hablo el pelirrojo tratando de referir que era importante para toda la familia, pero se refería para él. El castaño se dio cuenta- Emm prima me siento algo cansado todavía por el viaje, creo que volveré a casa- se iba a parar cuando la voz de cierta pelirrosa lo detuvo.

Entiendo pero puedes esperar con Kiba mientras compro algo- Le sonrió, para él era imposible decir no a ella, estúpido amor- Gracias, en un momento vuelvo.

Claro amor- Sonrió el castaño con dulzura hasta que la vio desaparecer- Te gusta no es verdad- Le hablo a su compañero- Puedes decir, guardaré el secreto.

Estás equivocado, no me gusta- Dijo Sasori llamando la atención del castaño- La amo, desde que éramos niños la amo, pero sé que es imposible- Suspiro con melancolía mientras la veía aparecer entre las personas con una botella de agua.

Eso es increíble- Su sorpresa era grande, pero no se burlaría ni nada, no era mala persona- Prometo cuidarla con mi vida- Lo miro con determinación.

Gracias- veía el suelo, se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino a su hogar- Te veo en casa Sakura- grito al aire, suerte que había sido escuchado por la mencionada.

Veía a las personas en la calle, giro su vista sobre su hombro y la vio riendo con su novio, le agradaba el muchacho, se notaba que tenían mucho en común, era un muchacho con demasiada suerte, no como él, cuanto hubiera deseado el haber nacido en otra familia para poder estar con ella. Se dirigió a la casa de su abuela, jugaría videojuegos un rato con su primo.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Entiendo padre, me iré de inmediato- le dijo a su padre en la sala de su casa frente toda la familia que lo veía con lastima, en especial su amada.

Por favor ve a empacar tu maleta, el vuelo está programado para mañana pero debes volver antes a la ciudad- le dijo un señor mayor a Sasori que lo veía con mirada seria.

Si padre- se levantó del lugar donde reposaba y se fue al cuarto donde dormía, sabía que era por su bien, su padre lo hizo para ayudarlo- es por mi bien en todos los sentidos.

Estaba empacando en silencio, viendo sus cosas, pero se detuvo a descansar a mitad de camino y ver el cuarto, le traía tantos recuerdos ese lugar y todos eran con su amada, si tan solo se hubieran conocido en otra condición ¿Por qué tenían que ser primos? ¿Por qué no podía ser otra cosa? Maldecía su suerte. Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando vio que alguien pasaba por la puerta.

Ya terminaste de empacar- observo a su prima pasar- parece que no- sonrió.

Me quiero tomar mi tiempo, después de todo será la última vez que esté acá- vio algo deprimido a su prima, eso significaba que ya no la vería, pero ella no capto el mensaje.

Lo sé, es increíble que te manden a estudiar a Estados Unidos- vio a su primo a la cara y vio tristeza- pero algún día tal vez vuelvas al país.

No estoy seguro que eso pase- siguió empacando su maleta, sabía que no iría por el estudio principalmente, su padre lo mando para que se olvide de su amada- pero si vuelvo me gustaría que me recibieras en el aeropuerto- le sonrió.

Lo prometo- vio a su primo a los ojos y sonrió al recordar algo- es la segunda vez que me haces recordar algo en este cuarto- suspiro con nostalgia.

Han pasado años desde eso, no sabía que lo recordaras- la vio con diversión- pero me alegra que lo recuerdes.

Te voy a extrañar mucho primo, recuerda que te quiero- le sonrió mientras le daba un abrazo mientras él cerraba la maleta- nos vemos- se dirigía a la puerta.

Espera Sakura- Llamo a su prima antes que cruzara la puerta, ella se voltio- tengo que decirte esto antes que me largue- suspiro profundamente, se tranquilizó, era ahora o nunca- Yo te amo, pero de una forma indebida, lo hago de una manera que no debería porque somos familia, Sakura yo te amo de verdad- Le dijo a la chica mientras tomaba la maleta y salía volando por la puerta del cuarto hasta la entrada donde se despidió del resto de su familia y se fue para siempre.

Sakura vio a su primo irse en el auto con cara de sorpresa, no esperaba que se le declarara de esa forma, ella lo quería pero no de esa forma, para ella él siempre fue su familia y nunca pensó verlo de otra manera, sentía tristeza porque sabía que ya no podría verlo a la cara de la misma manera.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **

_Dos niños pequeños estaban saltando en una cama, uno era pelirrojo y la otra era pelirrosa, no superaban la edad de 7 años, se reían, se veía que se querían el uno al otro, en sus inocentes miradas se notaba el gran cariño que se tienen el uno al otro, linda inocencia. _

_Ya se Sakura hagamos una promesa- Dijo el niño pelirrojo mientras sonreía y mostraba su falta de dientes delanteros. _

_¿Qué tipo de promesa Sasori?- Pregunto con dulzura la niña causando un pequeño y tierno sonrojo en las mejillas del pelirrojo. _

_Aunque pasen muchos años nos vamos a querer el uno al otro más que a los demás- Propuso el niño con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras veía a su prima. _

_Está bien, lo prometo- Sonrió la niña con ternura. _

_Después de ese momento los niños siguieron jugando sin importar que los regañaran por todo el ruido que hacía, después de todo ellos se tenían el uno al otro. _

Aunque pasen los años nos vamos a querer el uno al otro más que a todos demás- Suspiro un pelirrojo ya mayor mientras veía por la ventana del auto- al parecer solo yo cumplí eso- rio por lo bajo.

**FIN...**

* * *

Muy bien. Ahora si voy a aclarar las cosas:

**¿Por qué dejaré mi cuenta?**  
La voy a dejar dado que por falta de tiempo ya no vale la pena para mí escribir y también porque perdí el talento y pasión por esto. Para mi escribir se volvió aburrido y ya no es un hobby.

**¿Qué va a pasar con ella?**  
Para todas las personas que estén interesadas en ella y del completo derecho de hacer lo que quieran con las historias que tiene y tubo antes -dado que borre unas que siempre dejé abandonadas- estoy dispuesta a regalar mi cuenta.

**¿Cómo comunicarse conmigo?**  
Como dije anteriormente, se pueden comunicar conmigo por medio de mi Facebook.

**¿Qué más vas a dejar?**  
También voy a dejar mi cuenta en , por lo cual si también están interesadas en ella, también me dicen por mi Facebook para amablemente darla.

**¿Quién se quedará con las cuentas?  
**La primer persona que me pida la cuenta, será el nuevo dueño de esta por lo cual después de eso yo con el respeto que se merecen todos comunicaré que ya no está disponible la cuenta.

Bueno eso es todo, esperaré pacientemente sus peticiones por la cuenta.


End file.
